Secuestro ParkerBrennan
by La-peke-bones
Summary: Secuestro de Parker y Brennan, Booth tendra k decidir salvar a su hijo al amor de su vida. Cp3 pueto.
1. Chapter 1

Booth fue a casa de Brennan con Parker, tenia problemas y necesitaba que alguien vigilara a Parker

Booth fue a casa de Brennan con Parker, tenia problemas y necesitaba que alguien vigilara a Parker.

Bo- Huesos, hola!! Necesito tu ayuda!!

Br- Que pasa? A ocurrido algo?

Bo- Si, me estan persiguiendo, y quieren hacer-le daño a Parker, puedes vigilar-lo por mi?

Br- Claro!! No permitire que le hagan daño!! Booth, se queda aquí!!

Bo- Muchas gracias!! Huesos, te debo una!!

Pa- Papa, tengo miedo!! – Dijo llorando.

Bo- Parker, ahora le cuentas lo que ha pasado a Huesos, vale?

Pa- Vale!!

Bo- Me voy!!

Br- Adios Booth!! – Booth se fue. – Haber Parker cuentame!! – Dijo agachando-se para estar a su altura.

Pa- Estabamos saliendo del cine, en el aparcamiento solo estabamos papa y yo, un hombre se acerco, y le dijo a mi padre, que si se acordaba de el, mi padre me cojio y me subio al coche enseguida, el hombre le dijo que hiba a acerle sufrir, dañando a sus seres queridos. Que son seres queridos?

Br- Seres queridos, son tu madre, tu, los chicos del laboratorio y yo. – Dijo mirando al suelo.

Pa- Despues, entrando a casa el hombre volvio a aparecer y me cojio, el hombre empezo a correr conmigo en brazos, mi padre me salvo y el hombre nos a estado siguiendo un buen rato.

Br- Sabes si dijeron el nombre del tipo, en algun momento?

Pa- Si!! Jonathan Adams!

Br- Jony Adams?

Pa- Si por?

Br- Vale, tranquilo, es un hombre que tu padre envio a la carcel y mato a su familia. Para salvar-me a mi.

Pa- Por eso nos quiere hacer daño?

Br- Tranquilo aquí estas asalbo. – La puerta se hoyo de golpe y un hombre entraba detrás.

Jo- Hola Dra. Brennan!!

Br- Parker, ponte detrás mia!! – Parker obedecio, rapidamente. – Jony, por que? Es solo un niño?

Jo- Llevo espiando mucho tiempo a Booth, y no solo tenia pensado coger al niño, tambien a ti!!

Br- Por que? Cojeme a mi solamente pero no a el!!

Jo- Entonces mi plan no funcionaria!!

Br- Parker, huye!! – Parker empezo a correr, pero al abrir la puerta un hombre esperaba y lo cojio, Brennan seguia peleando, el hombre era muy fuerte, tal vez de las pesas de la carcel, pero Brennan resistia, el hombre la tiro contra la mesa, se quedo inconciente y sangrando.

Jo- Vamos, antes de que venga.

Pa- Papa!! Ayuda!! Dra. Huesos!! Despierta!! Que le habeis echo?

Jo- Nada!! Tranquilo!! – Y se los llevaron.

/ Booth habia ido ha hablar con Cullen.

Cu- Pasa algo Agente Booth?!

Bo- Si, a mi hijo y a mi nos atacaron, Jonathan Adams.

Cu- Y su hijo? Esta bien?

Bo- Esta con Brennan! – En ese momento recibio una llamada. – Si quien es?...Adams?...Que has hecho?... – Booth puso el manos libres.

/Jo- Secuestre a la Dra. Brennan y a su hijo.

Bo- Huesos!! Parker!! Estais bien? – La voz de Parker se oia a lo hondo.

Jo- Le paso con su hijo, el le explicara todo.

Bo- Parker!! Como estas?

Pa- Papa!! – La voz era aguda, y se notaba que el niño estaba llorando y asustado. – Si estoy bien!! Pero tengo miedo!! La Dra. Huesos no despierta!!

Bo- Como que no despierta?

Pa- Le pegaron, y empezo a sangrar, pero no sangro mucho, intento salvarme, hizo todo lo posible, papa, me dicen que te diga, que van a separarme de Huesos!!

Bo- Tranquilo!! Se mueve?

Pa- Si, pero poco!! Ahora empieza a mover-se!! Dra. Huesos!!

Br- Parker, estas bien?

Bo- Huesos!!

Br- Booth!! Ayudanos, porfavor!!

Bo- Huesos, estas bien?

Br- Creo que si, he perdido sangre, pero no mucha. Booth!!

Jo- Lo siento!! Ahora, jo me llevare a la Dra. y mi amigo a su hijo, buena suerte.

Bo- Que les va ha hacer?

Jo- Recibira noticias mias pronto, y no intente localizar la llamada, no le servira de nada, selo aseguro. – Y colgo.

/ Bo- Cullen!!

Cu- Booth!! Te ayudare!! Es ty hijo y tu…tu….compañera, ese tio se va a enterar.

Bo- Gracias, ahora voy al laboratorio se lo tengo que contar a los chicos.

Booth se dirigio al laboratorio, Angela estaba en la puerta esperando, tenia que enseñarles a Brennan y a Booth unos datos en el Angelaitor, y todos esperaban ja en su despacho.

Ang- Y Brenn? Booth? – Dijo al ver la cara de tristeza de Booth, Booth se abrazo a Angela y empezó a llorar. – Booth, que paso?

Bo- La secuestraron, junto a Parker!!

Ang- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – Los chillidos se oyeron en todo el edificio, Hodgins y Cam salieron alarmados.

Hod- Que pasa cariño? – Angela empezó a llorar y abrazar-se a Booth. – Por que lloráis? Paso algo?

Ang- Brennan… Parker… Secuestraron….

Hod- Secuestraron a Brennan y Parker?

Bo- Si!! Y todo por que los deje solos.

Cam- Tranquilo!! La Dra. Brennan cuidara de Parker!!

Bo- Parker, hable con el, dice que esta bien, Brennan también, pero perdió sangre y se quedo inconciente un rato. Parker esta muy asustado, no se que hacer.

Hod-Vamos a su casa, busquemos pruebas, y salvémosla.

Bo- Parker se lo llevo un hombre y a Huesos otro, ja no son los mismos secuestradores, se separaron, y cada uno se llevo a uno.

Hod- Esta bien!! Busquemos pruebas, puede ser que nos diga quien es cada uno de ellos.

Bo- Angela, me han dicho que me van a llamar, para negociar, me tengo que quedar en el FBI, así que hos asignaran otro Agente, me haces compañía?

Ang- Claro!!

Hod- Ves cariño!! Te recojo después!!

Bo- Gracias!!

Angela y Booth se fueron al FBI y Hodgins y Cam a casa de Brennan.

/En casa de Brennan:


	2. Chapter 2

Booth fue a casa de Brennan con Parker, tenia problemas y necesitaba que alguien vigilara a Parker

Angela y Booth se fueron al FBI y Hodgins y Cam a casa de Brennan.

/En casa de Brennan:

Cam- Soy la Dra. Sorayan, puedo saber quien es el poli que va a investigar con nosotros?

Ma- Yo Dra.!! – Dijo un hombre girando-se y sonriendo.

Cam- Marquez eres tu?

Ma- Si!! Aun se acuerda de mi?

Cam- Para no acordarme, me enamore de usted y resulto que era gay!!

Ma- Si fue muy gracioso, estabas loquita por mi. – Dijo riendo. – Y jo huía de ti.

Cam- Si… - Una voz la interrumpió.

Hod- Hmm… Nos presentan?

Cam- Claro!! Hodgins, es un gran investigador, todas las pruebas que encuentren dénselas a el.

Ma- Entendido!!

Hod- Bichos, tierra, substancias, cualquier cosa, dadme-lo, quiero averiguar quien secuestro a mi amiga, y al hijo de mi amigo.

Ma- Entendido!! Tranquilo!!

Hod- Y las pruebas forenses, tengo que empezar cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que algo desaparezca.

Ma- En el salon, aquí mismo. – Dijo señalando justo detrás del sofa, que era donde se encontraban.

Cam- Vamos, allá!!

Hod- Ay poca sangre, eso significa, que la Dra, esta bien, cojeremos muestras por si acaso no toda la sangre es de la Dra.

Cam- Ay piel, puede ser del asesino?

Hod- Talvez!! Marquez!! Que cree que paso?

Cam- Hodgins!! No hagas una de otras de tus preguntas de conspiración!!

Ma- Tranquila!! Creemos, que Booth, dejo aquí a su hijo asustado, el niño y la Dra. hablaban cuando el hombre entro por la puerta, el niño se puso detrás, depuse mientras la Dra. se peleaba para salvar-le el niño intento escapar, pero no tubo éxito, en un ultimo intento para salvar al niño la Dra. acabo herida. – Puso una sonrisa y le contesto. – Le parece buena mi respuesta, señor Hodgins?

Hod- Bravo!! Si, eso es lo que paso!! Es muy bueno, Cam!

Ma- Muchas gracias!!

Cam- Si, como irán Angela y Booth?

/ En el FBI, esperando la llamada de los secuestradores.

Bo- Cuando llamaran? – Moviendo-se de un lado a otro con el móvil en la mano.

Ang- Tranquilo Booth, Parker esta bien, y Brennan también.

Bo- Eso espero!!

Cu- Booth una llamada!!

Bo- Si dígame?

Jo- Hola Agente Booth, el otro secuestrador, lo llamara mas tarde, jo tengo a su hijo, asi que le diré los datos. De momento no vamos a pedir rescate, su hijo va a estar conmigo, un tiempo más. – Riendo. – Cuando sufra usted bastante, le daremos la opción de salvar a la Dra. o a su hijo, será su decisión.

Bo- Por que? Porque solo puedo salvar una de las dos vidas?

Jo- Usted lo sabe muy bien, igual que su amiga del Jeffersonian, Dra. Brennan, …. – Booth le interrumpió.

Bo- Y como esta mi hijo?

Jo- Se lo paso!!

Bo- Parker, cariño, como estas?

Pa- Muy bien papa!! El hombre este no me hace nada, dice que aun es pronto, pero estoy asustado.

Bo- Tranquilo todo saldrá bien.

Pa- Papa!! El hombre dice que tengo que colgar.

Bo- Huesos esta bien?

Pa- No lo se, se la llevo otro hombre, bueno tengo que colgar, besos papa. Te quiero!!

Bo- Y yo hijo!1 – La llamada se corto.

Cu- Que te dijeron?

Bo- Que tengo que elegir, o salvar la vida de mi hijo o la de Huesos.

Ang- No puedes decidir, eso!! El amor de tu vida o tu hijo? Booth, tienes que salvar a los dos.

Cu- Como que el amor de su vida?

Ang- Esta claro, que se quieren, pero nunca lo admiten!!

Cu- Aun no lo han admitido!! Agente Booth, te ordeno que cuando los salvemos le digas a la Dra. que la amas.

Bo- No es momento para opiniones angela. – Dijo cabreado.

Ang- Solo digo la verdad!!

Bo- Angela por favor!!

Cu- Booth, la señorita Montenegro tiene razón!! La Dra. y usted, se quieren desde que los uni, crees que no me habia dado cuenta? – Respiro. – Booth!! Si no le dice a la Dra. que la ama, los separare, le queda claro?

Bo- Pero señor…..

Cu- Nada de peros.

Bo- Si, señor. – Dijo agachando la cabeza y cabreado con Angela.

Cu- Otra llamada Booth, debe ser el secuestrador de la Dra.

Bo- Si dígame?

Br- Booth!! Gracias adiós que eres tu!!

Bo- Como estas Huesos?

Br- Ayúdame, Booth el hombre me tiene encerrada, no se donde, esta oscuro, y me a dice que como grite me matara.

Bo- Tranquila, y el hombre que dice que me digas?

Br- Dice que tienes que elegir entre la vida de Parker o la mía, salva a Parker!!

Bo- Tranquila!! Hare lo que sea por salvaros a los dos!!

Br- Sabes como esta el?

Bo- Dice que no le hacen daño.

Br- Me alegro, creo que se fue, oigo coches, y Parker oi no sequé de que lo llevaban a una feria.

X- No le digas eso, idiota!! – Un golpe se oyó, y detrás el grito de la Dra.

Bo- Huesos, Huesos!!

Br- Estoy bien!! AHHHHHHH!!

X- Agente Booth, la Dra. Brennan o su hijo elija. – La llamada se corto.

Cu- Booth? Que le ocurre?

Bo- Feria…..Ay 200 ferias en Washington. – Dijo llorando.

Ang- Brennan, le hicieron daño!! – Dijo llorando y abrazando- se a Cullen ja que era el que mas cerca estaba.

Cu- Muy bien, señorita Montenegro, encontraremos a su amiga. Y a su hijo, Booth!!

Bo- Si, ja lo se!!

Cu- Booth, señorita Angela, quiero que le digan a vuestros compañeros, que no se separen ni un momento, alguna casa en la que os podáis quedar todos?

Ang- La mía!!

Cu- Pues quiero que todos os quedéis allí, y me gustaría que llevaras a Rebeca Booth, solo por lo de Parker, se lo has dicho?

Bo- Si, acaba de llegar!! – Entrando por la puerta.

Re- Booth, quien secuestro a Parker, y la Dra.

Bo- Jonathan Adams, lo envíe a la cárcel, Huesos, intento salvar a Parker, pero eran dos hombres y no lo consiguió.

Re- Esta bien? Parker y la Dra?

Bo- Parker esta bien tranquila, dice que no le han hecho daño ni nada, que le tratan bien.

Re- Gracias a dios!! Y la Dra.?

Bo- Huesos!...No se!!...

Ang- Oímos como le pegaban, mientras nos ayudaba, diciéndonos, que habían llevado a Parker a algún sitio cerca de la feria.

Re- Pobre!! Y que te dijeron?

Bo- Que elija, Parker o Huesos? – Dijo sentándose, y poniendo las manos sobre su cara.

Re- Solo puedes salvar a uno?

Bo- Si, y Huesos me ha dicho que salve a Parker!!

Re- Si, claro que le tienes que ayudar pero a ella también.

Ang- Y si, jo voy a por Huesos, con Hodgins, cuando nos den mas datos, y tu y Rebaca a por Parker?

Bo- Como? Van a pedirte que vaya jo!!

Ang- Algún doble tendrás, no?

Cu- Podemos buscar a gente con parecidos tuyos.

Bo- Tal vez!! Bueno Rebeca, puede ser que a ti te haga daño, tienes que quedarte con nosotros.

Re- Pero…. – Dijo intentando no aceptar lo que le decía Booth.

Bo- Nada de peros, Rebeca, he perdido a Huesos, a Parker, no quiero perder a mis compañeros y a la madre de mi hijo.

Re- Esta bien!!

Cu- Ahora váyanse a avisar a los demás, Agente Booth!!

Bo- Si Cullen?

Cu- Voy a enviar 10 agentes para que vigilen la casa y 6 por si llaman por teléfono, esta bien?

Bo- Claro!!

Booth, Angela y Rebeca se dirigieron al Jefersonian.


End file.
